Kings of the Con: Extended ending
by Alexpv22
Summary: After their failure to earn a spot in the Ace Savvy Movie, Lincoln and Clyde find themselves in quite a jam when the judges decide to make them The Kitty's personal scoopers. But Madame Fate has other plans in mind for them. (Note: This is dedicated to DarthSidious04, DreadedCandiru2 and all other fans who felt disappointed in the special)


Kings of the Con: Extended Ending

As the Loud Sisters relish in the idea that they will soon become movie stars, Lori looks over at the boys and frowns slightly. She then overhears the judges say that they will be selected as The Kitty's own personal pooper scoopers. Not only does this reveal disgust Lincoln and Clyde, they were soon dreading the idea of having to be with that crazy cat again.

Lori then looks over at The Kitty and sees it laughing wickedly, which causes the boys to become even more terrified. Then, just as they thought things were going to get worse; Lincoln and Clyde suddenly hears some familiar voices call out from behind them.

Lori: Hey...don't be so hard on them

Lynn: Yeah, they may have done something really dumb and petty. But we have a small part to blame for that.

Lisa: Our brother lacks a great deal of the skills the 10 of US possess. But when it comes to this comic series, he is an expert.

Lola: Heck, we're only popular here because we look and act like characters HE created; characters he based off of US.

Judge 1: Wait a minute...The Full Deck was YOUR idea

(Lincoln gulps nervously and nods)

Judge 2: Wow...We thought it was Mr. Buck's idea. But regardless, what they did was still wrong

Clyde: We know and we're sorry

Lincoln: We just couldn't bear letting someone outshine us in the only thing we're good at.

(just then, an elderly voice speaks) What's all this now?

(the crowd of patrons gasp as Bill Buck suddenly passes by them. Upon seeing him, the judges suddenly grow nervous)

Judge 1: Oh...Mr. Buck, Sir; w-we...we didn't know you would be coming

Bill Buck: I always attend these conventions, helps me connect with my readers; including these two boys.

(Lincoln and Clyde blush humbly)

Bill Buck: Now...what's this I hear about you making them The Kitty's personal scoopers?

(the next few moments are spent recounting the events of what happened. The whole time this goes on, the boys shrink with shame. After the story is over, he turns towards the boys and frowns slightly)

Bill Buck: Boys, have you forgotten one of the prime lessons Ace himself learned in his earlier adventures?

Both Lincoln and Clyde: A hero never creates or looks for trouble...but they always prepare for it.

Bill Buck: Exactly...I'm a touch disappointed that you did what you did. But...I understand WHY it happened, truth be told

(everyone looks at him in surprise)

Bill Buck: When I was their age, I had a brother of my own who seemed to be a total pro at sports. He was my idol, growing up and I wanted to try and be like him. But every time I tried to play a sport; I'd either get hurt, trampled, trip over myself or drop the equipment on myself by accident.

Finally, my brother told my old man about it and they called me over for a chat.

Clyde: What did they say?

Bill Buck: First, my brother told me he appreciated how much I looked up to him. But he told me that I wasn't built for athletic endeavors. Then, he and my father told me I should try focusing on what I could do. One of them was coming up with unique drawings of random things I liked.

(he shows everyone his cartoonish/comic book-like versions of animals, buildings and other things.)

Bill Buck: I was also the youngest member of my family to understand and play card games like an expert, which is what later inspired me to make Ace Savvy.

(as they listen to Mr. Buck's story, the boys suddenly feel more sure of themselves and their talents)

Judge 2: Mr. Buck...Sir, we understand your sympathies and don't wish to sound disrespectful. But after all that's happened, we can't have these boys play a role in the movie!

Bill Buck: Don't worry, I've thought of a better idea of what they can do.

(the scene changes to a Hollywood sound stage, where the Loud Sisters are seen prepping for the movie. Then, Lincoln steps over towards Lori; holding a clipboard and wearing a headset)

Lincoln: Okay, Lori; in this scene, Flash Card is going to attempt at copying your battle skills. So, I want you to show everyone confusion as well as determination; understood?

(Lori smiles)

Lori: Got it, lil' Bro

(she turns towards the others)

Okay, Full Deck; as the boys say, time to deal out some justice!

The other Loud Sisters: YEAH!

(Lincoln watches them go off to the set and then, he turns towards the viewer)

Lincoln: Okay...the bad news is neither me or Clyde will get a role in the movie. But the GOOD news is since I helped create The Full Deck, I've been appointed as my sisters' acting coach to help get them into character; courtesy of Mr. Buck. I may not be in the movie...but I'm helping make my characters become part of it.

As for Clyde, his role is small...but it's a possible hint at a new Ace Savvy story

(he shows the cover of a poster, with Clyde holding One-Eyed Jack's poker chip belt. The title of it reads "Ace Savvy: The Next Generation?")

(First AN: I know this is short but I've heard that the recent King of the Con special left quite a bitter taste within the LH fandom's mouths. So, I thought I'd create my first ever alternate ending to an episode to an episode. I hope you will find _it_ to be more satisfying than what the special provided, everyone.)

(Second AN: The Next Generation thing is sort of like an allusion to Batman Beyond. Imagine that, in the next movie, Lincoln and Clyde are Terry McGinnis type characters who meet up with elderly versions of Ace and Jack)


End file.
